


KNights

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Series: KNights [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Being written
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: KNights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574323
Kudos: 1





	KNights

CHARTER 1:THE NEW JOURNEY   
  
  
‘ It was a lovely afternoon at OWLs academia. A top school with high ranking students around the world. So what are we doing here, that is a simple question. The school has a lot of more dark secrets then I could ever recover or even begin to understand. It’s true even a great detected as I am. I Even couldn't understand but this girl, so kind, so bright, so special without even knowing and yet she has an eve unworthy of friendship or even her time for that matter. And yet she acts like she is her most closest friend. I just don’t get it...’   
  


All students were getting ready or already leaving the environment. As a girl with blonde hair and with a big smile. No other then Cream Allen A lot of people knew her at the academic as the nice girl who always cheer up others. Cream was walking out of school with her two most closes friends Lin and Liv. Classes were already over for the day and she wanted to hangout with her friends today, As the three teenage girls were talking and headed to the entrance of the school. Halfway there cream then noticed a girl with long shade of pluper hair that went down to her waist. Her left eye was covered by her bangs they went down to her shoulders. she had a big bow headband that is light purple settled on top of her head. Her features looked coldly tense. Cream's eyes widen looking at the girl as the girl went past her. She never saw or even knew that she goes to school here. As Cream kept looking forward watching the girl leave. "who is that?" Cream ask raising an eyebrow. "Oh,she is Natalie Knight her father is the headmaster of the school ,Rich,and they even own a business." Lin explained as she was looking at the taller teen. "oh,I heard she's mean."Liv add looking nerves and looked like she was going to pee himself. "she's as in ya class,ya didn't know that!?"Lin yelled at Cream giving 'really how can you not know that' type of look. Of course Cream should be afraid or frightening but Cream laughed it off like it was no be deal. Putting her hands up in the air. "of course,I know that I just forgot that's all." "Huhm"Lin smirking than sign. Cream could be dumb at times. "well it's Late.we ya should be getting home."Lin looks up the sky. They all agreed.   
  
After Cream said her goodbyes She heading off to go home. Cream notice something flew into a ground in front of her. She stop and started looking down to a ground were something supposedly stop. A paper no more like a contract. She pick it off the ground. Looking at it she couldn't help but feel a little out of the ordinary, or maybe the right word was abnormal. She like she was slowing drifting away. Her eyes went black as she sign move the pen signing the contract. Then she snap back in to reality. She turn around to looked then she saw a black finger with a huge weapon in the air coming down. All Cream could do was close her eyes really for impact. A few seconds went by and nothing happen. Cream open her eyes and found the girl from earlier blocking the attack. Cream felt pain in her chest. As the girl fought the the black fridge unlit they decided to give up and leave. When the girl stop the pain in her chest went away. Then girl turned facing the blonde. The dark hair girl narrows her eyes tense. They stay quiet for a few moments as they looking at each other. Cream notice the girl looked troubled by something or somewhat distress about something. Perhaps the was thinking about something, so Cream stay quiet so she wouldn't interrupt the thoughts, If she was thinking that is.   
  
The dark hair girl turn around. Getting ready to leave. "Wait! Hold on!" Unlit the girl was stop in her tracks by Cream putting her hand. The dark hair girl ignored the tall blonde however. The girl keep going paying no mind to the blonde as she went. Cream sign in defeat, getting up and being confused as to what just happen.Cream went home. She was thinking about what had happened,did everything she needed and went to bed. She needed some rest after what had happened that day.   
  
~THE NEXT DAY~   
  
Cream couldn't focus on anything but what the incidence that unfolded yesterday. Even though she shouldn't even be worrying about it. It was only just an counter, it means nothing. Right? At least that was she believe. But not even that can't take the feeling she had. She sign getting the books she needed for her next class. She needs to stop thinking about this and spacing out. She try her best to looked happy and like her happy going self but she find that rather difficult to do so. Unable to smile properly She When to her class aa quiet and quickly as she could. Keeping her eyes on the floor so she wouldn't make eye contact with anything. She didn't want people questioning whether she was okay or not or ask her if something was bother her. She clearly didn't have the answer or wanted to answer the question in the first place.   
  
She was now in class. Having all the materials needed for that class. It was math class something was decent at she try her hardest and study really hard. Math was definitely not her strong suit. Although she could use some help with it at times but she didn't want to bother any of her friends. So she try her best on her own.   
  
The blonde looked over at Natalie. Wondering who she really was. How come she never heard or seen her before? So many questions came into her mind at once. 'Lin and Liv told me she had no friends.' that was the the thought that sick out the most.she couldn't sympathizing with the girl. It must be hard without any friends and being lonely all the time. She remember what Liv had said yesterday. 'I don't think she looks mean she looks very kind and cute.'she thought. Wait did she just think that? She felt her cheeks getting warm. She shook her head how could think that. Of course she found many things cute but not a person especially not when you only know then a day or so.   
  
Natalie turn to look at the girl. Natalie Felt like something was staring at her and her   
assumption was right. No other then her eve Cream Allen was looking in her general   
Direction. Form the looked of it she looked like she was deep in thought Natalie didn't think nothing of it. She found it rather assuming. Although she wonder want the other was thinking about. The dark hair girl had an idea about what it was but didn't dwell on it to much. The blonde noticed Natalie was looking back at her. Natalie noticed the blonde creeks were a toned red color. Natalie wonder if she had a cold or a starring to get a fever or maybe something else entirely. Creams eyes meant Natalie's locking eyes for a moment. Cream quickly turn away breaking eye contact looking off to side. Her creeks became a more red. Natalie thought it was due to embarrassment. but she wasn't entirely sure herself. Natalie then turn away looking forward decided it was not worth her time to think about something so idiotic. It was not worth her time anytime.   
  
Cream then glances back at the pluper eye teen. Seeing Natalie moved away. She sigh in relief. What had come over the teen? Why did she feel embarrassed about this? Cream shook her head as the teacher came in. Class went as normal and Cream copy the notes on the bored and did her homework she was had some with some of the questions and was lost. Do to her being stuck on some of the questions she was unable to get her homework done in time, before the bell ran. Closing her books and gathering all her things. She was going to have to complete the rest of her homework at home. She got up quickly and quietly. Walking out the classroom door. Turn and saw Natalie only a couple feet away from her. Natalie also noticed this and turn to look at the taller girl. Cream quickly turn away and walk off as fast as she could without running or breaking any of the school rules. It was always lunchtime and everyone was excited.   
  
She bump into something and fell onto the floor. Rubbing her head and looks over to see a girl. Cream must have not being paying attention. "Hey watch where your going baka?!" A girl yelled at the blonde and got up. It was no other then Lena Anderson she was known for her lewd and popular nature. She was very pretty she had short brown hair that goes down to her shoulders she also had bangs. She warned the School uniform of course but had short black leather shorts under her skirt and black leather boots on. She had pink and black earrings on. "I'm so sorry I didn't meant to. I was not paying attention." Cream apologized was now picking up her books that were scattered across floor. Lena Laughed at teen watching her as Cream was picking up her books. "As you should be." Lena said coldly putting her hand on her hips and continued. "Next time watch where you're going or next time I will make sure you never walked again. Now if I'll excuse me I have places to be." Cream nod and got up as Lena was walking away smirking.   
  
Watching from a far was Natalie seem the whole scene play out before her very eyes. The quiet teenage girl norrow her eyes in disappointment. She never Noticed how Cream was always being walked on by those around her. Natalie thought for a moment realizing she never really got to know the girl personal. All though Natalie wanted to keep her distanced as best as she could. She doesn't exactly trust the teen or anyone else either. She didn't want to deal with the taller blonde.    
  
After the school day end. Cream got her things and was now walking to the entrance of the school gate. She was alone for today due to the fact that liv and Lin were very busy. Which was a good thing for her case do to the fact she wanted to be alone to think, without any distractions. Not that her friends are distractions or anything. She loved her friends but she didn't want to worried then. As she was walking she notice Natalie was standing there at the gate waiting. Cream was confused by this but decided to ignore her. Cream went up to The dark hair girl. "Hello Natalie,how are you?!" Cream smile happily as looked at the girl.   
  
Natalie Looks at her but didn't say anything. After a few seconds of quietness Natalie turn around "follow me, Allen." She order coldy as she was walking with her hands fold not looking back at the taller teen. Cream was confused by this and raised an eyebrow. "Hey wait?!" Cream yelled trying to catch up to the girl. Natalie ignored the girl and keep walking. Cream notices this then grabs her waist. "what's going on!?"Cream ask. Cream was confused and lost this point. A confused expression shown crossed her face.   
  
Natalie turn around to face the blonde. Bewilderment was the only thing that she felt at that moment. No one ever had the touch her and wasn't afraid to do so. Then it stucked her. How could she be so stupid. Natalie looked at the taller girl. "That is none of your concern." Natalie close her eye and turn away from her pulling her waist away from the other teens grasp. Walking away from her.   
  
Cream sighs and decided to walk next to the dark teen. Cream eyes wander around the area they were in. It's all it so familiar to her as she kept walking. "Where are we going?" Cream questioned whether it was good idea to be following the dark pluper hair girl. Natalie gave a quick glance from the concern of her eye. Natalie Stayed quite, not wanted to talk to the other. Cream noticed this and decided it would be best to stay quiet the other teen didn't want to speak. So it was best to follow her wishes.   
  
Natalie stop in front of a house. Making Cream stop in her tracks also. Cream eyes wided and looked up this was her house home. How does she know where the blonde lives? Cream walks up to her door and grabs her her keys out of school pockets then opened her door. Looking back at Natalie and ask if she wanted to come inside with her. Natalie said no and she didn't have time.    
  
"Well I will see you tomorrow Natalie,good night."Cream smile and wave at Natalie as she open the door and went inside. Cream flop on her bed. Thinking as she looked up at the wall. Something was off about this girl named Natalie,somehow. Why was she a mess and nerves around her. They only meant Two days ago ‘I'm not even sure if that’s even called a meaning’ Cream closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep.   
  
~Dream~   
  
Cream woke up from her bed she looked around 'what?' She thought of herself as her eyes wander around the room she couldn't help but wonder what is going on and where she was. She looked down at herself to see white dress on herself."Oh,my Queen your wake." She looked over to see a girl that looked alot like Natalie but with shorter hair."Natalie?" Cream question."Yes,my queen?" The girl bow down in front of her.Cream blushed a little at the sudden montent."Oh...uh...nothing...I'm fine."Cream stated looking away from the smaller girl. "Okay my Queen. you have a very busy day today so we should not be wasting time."Natalie explain."may I ask what are plans today?"Cream ask out of curiosity. Cream nods "Well today your meaning with Prince Nathan to discuss plans for the castle and the people my queen."She simply stated like it was a matter of a fact type of time.   
  
'she's not like my Natalie this girl at nicer and kind unlike the Natalie I know it's kinda weird to see her like this Then again how would she know if this was actually Natalie or not.   
  
As Cream was stuck in her own thoughts. Natalie grad close for her in the closet and then she was in a middle of taking off Cream dress. Cream got out of her own thoughts and saw this sudden montent and blushed really hard out of embarrassment pushing Natalie away. Natalie fell onto the ground."what are doing!?"Cream yelled closing her eyes.    
  
"My Queen, I dress you everyday like this." Natalie got up. Cream felt bad about doing that for that. "oh right, I'm so sorry Natalie I forgot.” Cream looked sad. She looked down at the floor where Natalie was just at. "my Queen your not acting like yourself today is there something wrong?" Natalie gave a concerned looked at her queen."I'm perfectly fine Natalie don't worry about me."Cream looked back up Natalie. Natalie didn't believe Cream nor took that as an answer. Natalie went up on the bed being an inch away from Cream. Cream Felt her face burning up. Natalie put her hand on cream Forehead.   
  
"My queen are you sure your not sick your face is very red."Natalie ask with concerned looked oh her face."I'm fine don't worry about me."Cream smile."my Queen Are you sure about that I can make you feel better."Natalie whisper and move closer lips almost touching."Cream felt so embarrassed.    
  
BANG! Cream Hit the floor as she woke up.She was blushing and sweating. 'That was a weird dream.' Cream though still confused about it. She didn't want to dwell. Then Cream looked at the clock it's almost time to go to school. Cream did everything she needed and headed off to school.    
  
At the end of the day. Cream was at her locker getting ready to leave."Heya Cream how ya doing?" Lin ask hanging on Cream shoulder."I'm good and you?" Cream smile at her friend."I'm good,hey I seem you looked stress for the last to days as ya is somethin’' a matter?" Lin ask in concerned for her friend. She must had noticed how Cream was acted. "I'm fine Lin no need to be concerned for me I okay."Cream smile,reassuring her friend. What Lin didn't know that Cream was lying. Lin smile back."I always here for ya don't ever be afraid to tell me anything."Lin looked at Cream giving her a smile. "Of course you are and here for you to."Cream smile wided."Well I have to go now bye Cream see ya later." Lin wave as she left.    
  
Cream looked at the spot that once had her friend. Lin was her close friend after all, they were always good friends even from the from. Cream didn't liked the fact that she lied to her about how she was feeling. She just didn't want her friend to worry about her. The blonde didn't notice she was now staring at school gate then noticing Natalie was standing there once again. 'Maybe she was here to walk her home again or maybe she was waiting for something.' Cream was now lost in thought again. ‘ahh stop thinking I never think so much like this ever,what is wrong with me!’ Cream yelled at herself mentally. What is going on with her? Ever since she meant that Natalie girl she started acting this way.    
  
Cream couldn't help but wonder why Natalie walked her home in place, oh there she gose again with thinking about Natalie. Well this won't stop anytime soon. Maybe is had something to do with the thing that had also killed her the other day. Is kill even the right word. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit there but something still did bother her. What was the thing that came at her? She didn't like how Natalie was not answering any of her questions. She had some many questions that was yet to be answered.   
  
Cream didn't notice she bump into something or more like someone yet again. She really need to stop doing thinking like this. She going to really hurt someone or even herself. She heard a big thug a in front of her. Opening her eyes at the loud sound. She looked in front of her jumping a little at the loud sound. Cream Looked at the girl. She wasn't Natalie but some other girl. She had short pink hair one side is clover by her long bangs only showing on of her eyes. Similar to that of Natalie, She also wears a long brown lab coat. Did Cream know her? The girl looked at Cream and remain silence. The girl liked emotionless, Cream can see the

emptiness in her eyes. Cream raised her hand up to the back of her head and was stated to get embarrass. "I'm so sorry are you hurt?" Cream gave a concert looked. The girl didn't say anything. The girl didn't looked like she was phased at all by the looked of it, but yet looked depth in thought. Like she was thinking about something important. Cream didn't dwell on it to much.   
  
Cream closed her eyes only to hear the girl finally speak " You must be Cream Allen." Cream’s eyes were closed the whole time hearing the girl’s words. Her voice was nice and solf, it sounded like nice music into Cream's ears. Cream surprise and taken back by the girls words She still like her voice but how did she know her name. Why yes she was well known at school being the outgoing helping everyone out nice girl as she was called. A lot of people know her name so why did she get so surprise. Was it the her,voice the way she said it. Cream decided to answer her question well more like her statement. "Um yes that's me." Cream looked at the girl. The girl nod and puts her hand up to her chin. She looked depth in thought.   
  
From a far Natalie was looking at the two females. Natalie furrowed her brow. This was definitely not going her way. Well not like last time. Things are different from first time. Her meaning with Danly was not her intention nor it was her plan. Danly could ruin her plan. Cream was dense yes but Natalie could tell Cream was somewhat dark. Natalie couldn't hear what the two girls were talking about. That's what worried her to most. Natalie sigh and crosses her Arms. Cream was supposed to come out her and she was supposed to follow me. Then again Cream hardly even knew Natalie. Natalie hardly knew Cream and that what makes it difficult. But what does Danly what is the real question?   
  
The short hair girl opened mouth ready to speak. "I'm Danly, I'm a detective that's how I Know." Danly still had the emptiness looked on her face. Cream nod listing to the girl. “Hello Danly I'm Cream but you already knew that!" Cream smiles and put her hand out in front of her. Danly couldn't help but smile a little. Cream had that way of making the darkest of souls smiles expect Natalie of course or well that was she thought. And shakes her hand.    
  
Danly then smirks a thought came into mind. She was then remember why she wanted to talked to Natalie in the first place. "You know who Natalie Knight is,Right?" Danly questioned. Cream nods. "Yes I do knew Natalie, well only a few days. Well I don't know her personally but you get the point." Cream look up thinking were her and Natalie really friends or just two different people that happens to have a connection? Danly took that as an answer and took a step closer to Cream. "And do you know the definition of liege." Cream took a moment to think. "Um I believe it's another word for master." Danly nod. “Correct.” Taking that as an answer.   
  
Natalie had enough of this and grown tired of them talking. Natalie walked up and when in middle of the two girls facing Danly. Cream was confused forgetting the fact that Natalie was at the gate the whole time. She probably heard the two girls conservative. Danly and Natalie gave one other death glares. The girls stay quiet. “oh well I have to go see you later Cream.” Danly gave one last look at Natalie and starting to leave. Leaving Cream and Natalie alone. Natalie didn't turn    
  
Cream was walking home until a rabbit ran past with robot parts.Cream was caught off guard at first.The rabbit was in front of her so she decided to pick it up.she put the rabbit in her arms."you poor little thing."Cream decided to take the raddit home with her. When see made it home she clean the raddit.    
  
Then see heard a Knock at the door."I wondered who it is?"Cream said out loud. She walked to the door and open it refilling a girl with long pluper hair and no expression her arms cross over her chest. The girl looked at Cream."oh,Hello Natalie come in."Cream moved to the side to let Natalie come in. When inside her eye wandering around the room. Natalie notices a picture fram on a desk.She pick it up.Cream noticed the action and looked at Natalie.Cream blushed a little remember that dream she had."Where are they now?"Natalie said coldly.Cream blink of few times getting out of her thoughs."there not here anymore."Cream simply stated.In the inside Cream was felt really sad to say that but she didn't show it.she didn't want to make Natalie worried even though Natalie doesn't care adout anything and she is just cold.    
  
Natalie notices a raddit in the corner of her eye.When Cream toke notice and lit the raddit."A Raddit."Natalie looked at Cream.Cream Blushed."isn't it just a cutest thing."Cream put the raddit up in Natalie face and smiles.Natalie toke the Raddit then went in her bag to get a book.she put the raddit down for a sec and filp thought the pages of the book until she found the page she was looking for. Then she grad a pen and started to draw a wired thing on the floor.Cream was cusfuse but made no effort to stop her in what she is doing.Natalie then put the raddit in a middle of it.Natalie then said somethings.   
  
The riddit was turn in a human girl.She still had her riddit ears and roboted parts but she was naked.Cream looked her eyes wide and she gave a light blushed.Cream was completely dumpfounded."what's going on?"the girl said looking cusfused."how did you do that?"Cream looked at Natalie. Natalie ignored that question that question and didn't looked at Cream back as she said was."she needs something to wear."Natalie then open Cream's closest door and toke some clothes for the girl."Hey!"Cream looked at Natalie. Natalie throw the clothes at the girl."Put these on."The girl was cusfuse but listen anyway.   
  
A couple minutes later"these fill wired."The girl pull at the shirt."Don't worry Miss.Raddit your get used to them."Cream looked at her and smile."Miss.Raddit." The question."Yes don't you like the name?"Cream questioned. The girls eyes lit up."I love that name so much,thank you!!"Miss.Raddit hug the girl.Cream smiles and blushes a little."Miss.Raddit?"Natalie questioned coldly. Miss.Raddit stoped hugging Cream looked away blushed.Cream nod."it's a great name right?!"Cream looked at Natalie. Cream then remember what happened earlier."Hey,you never told me how you did this?!" Natalie looked away."I'm not going to answer because the writer won't answer."Natalie said.Cream looked confused."what Writer I don't understand." "You wouldn't understand because your not supposed to understand it it's not written in your character to."Natalie then left the room. Cream was still confused but she didn't want to push it father.    
  
The next day,Cream toke Miss.Raddit to school with her."Heya Cream."Lin patted her on her back.Cream smiles. Lin then noticed the girl on side of Cream. Miss.Rabbit was looking down she was nervous and embarrassed feeling out of place like she didn't belong here."oh,I see ya you get a new friend!"Lin looked at the girl."oh yea she's very nice and a great friend you'll love her."Cream said looking at the girl next to her smiling."um..hi..I'm Miss.R-Raddit." Miss.Rabbit said looking nerves."heya my friend my name is Lin Yuuki."holding out her hand and Miss.Rabbit grab the hand.    
  
At the of the day Cream was at her locker getting ready to. No one was there expect her.she was wondering where Miss.Rabbit was and hoping she was okay.Cream then was ready to leave until a Girl was in front of her. She w   
Cream was walking home from school she didn't help but feel like someone was watching her but she ignore it and kept walking. Cream was thinking about the last couple of days. She didn't get why everyone was like that she was Some kind of queen or someone important. Cream was confused and dumbfounded by everything. She made her way home and open the door and when it. She close the doors behind her and drop on the bed. She didn't feel like herself at the moment. It felt like someone took all the energy out of her and didn't know why. She sign. "Are you okay m...master?" Cream eyes wide and got up to see Miss.Rabbit looking down at her with cornen looked on her face. The girl look nerves and was blushing a little."Master?" Cream question with a blush a pond her face. "Yes,do you not like the name?" When Cream was about to answer she heard a Knock at the door.   
  
  



End file.
